Wings
by velvetasty
Summary: India Stoker rencontre un certain Norman Bates en des circonstances plutôt troubles [ [Challenge d'Octobre 2016 "Au féminin" – Collectif NONAME.]


Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !(◡‿◡✿)

Nous sommes le 20 octobre 2016. Le temps me paraît clément, parce-qu'en réalité, j'aime énormément les mois de septembre, d'octobre, de novembre et de décembre. Pourquoi ? Parce-que j'aime quand il fait froid, j'aime m'emmitoufler dans ma couverture toute chaude, j'aime porter des gants et frotter mes mains, j'aime sentir la chaleur qui me submerge quand je rentre quelque part, j'aime le changement de couleur des feuilles, ainsi que les feuilles mortes qui s'entassent les unes sur les autres. J'aime boire une tassé de café brûlante pour me réchauffer, ou bien boire des gros bols de soupes de légumes. J'aime regarder des séries, des films -et surtout, voir des films d'horreur avec des amis au cinéma. J'aime manger des raclettes alors que la neige recouvre tout de ses petits flocons. J'aime passer du temps en famille, à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'une table lorsque ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année. J'aime aussi quand on installe le sapin tous ensemble, qu'on mange des clémentines à la cantine, que l'on s'amuse à faire des batailles de boules de neige et qu'on se plaint parce que l'on s'en prend plein la figure.

Oui, j'aime les saisons automne comme hiver, car je peux rester chez moi et faire l'insociable et que tout le monde l'est en même temps. J'aime agir comme la casanière qui sommeille en moi, et passer des heures à communiquer avec mes amis, à nous envoyer des blagues constamment et à se marrer jusqu'à tard la nuit car l'on souhaite que cela dure éternellement. Comme si le temps se suspend. Comme si je peux mieux apprécier ces moments avec eux. Comme si rien ne peut nous séparer parce-qu'au final, on a que ça à faire de se parler.

Je ne sais pas, si vous le vivez comme moi, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture. Cela va faire depuis le mois de février que j'ai arrêté d'écrire – je suis entre temps devenue passionnée par la pop coréenne et par les animes. Aussi, j'ai repris les cours de droit, de danse et de chant. Mais, j'ai continué de lire, en ayant toujours cette envie irrépressible d'écrire mais j'avais peur de me perdre et j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver. Pour autant, mon amour est d'autant plus fort que cela va faire un an que je me suis inscrite, et malgré le fait que je ne sois pas une grande auteure au talent particulier, j'aime écrire et je veux persévérer même si je ne souhaite pas publier.

Alors, je suis de retour, - du moins j'espère reprendre le fil de ces fanfics que j'ai abandonnées.

* * *

Pour ce challenge du mois d'octobre du Collectif NONAME – que je remercie de m'avoir accueillie à bras ouverts, j'ai choisie l'icône du cinéma américain, Marilyn Monroe car elle est mon actrice préférée. En effet, j'ai toujours appréciée son talent d'actrice et surtout, j'ai toujours admirée le fait qu'elle s'était battue pour cela. C'est une femme qui a souffert, et sa fragilité m'a toujours touchée d'une manière étrange. Sa sensibilité la rend irrésistible aux yeux des hommes, pour autant c'était eux qui causaient son mal-être car malgré qu'elle fut une belle femme, elle souffrait énormément de cela. Je dirai que comme toutes les femmes – et même les hommes – elle désirait être aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

J'aurai souhaité la connaître car quand je vois des photos d'elle encore aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'elle était vraiment triste et je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que peu importe ce que je pense, elle a forcément du être heureuse quelques fois et cela me rassure.

Marilyn Monroe semblait être une femme de caractère mais elle est toujours restée féminine. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le maquillage qui la rende aussi féminine. Je dirai que c'est sa manière de se comporter, tout ce qu'elle faisait la rendait attirante et féminine. Une sorte de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je ne peux pas m'étendre là-dessus, j'en aurai pour des heures après.

EN TOUT CAS : pour conclure, je suis fière et heureuse d'être une femme, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien que de l'être. Soyez fières d'être vous (ceux qui me lisent)

Vous devez vous aimer, c'est important, nous n'avons qu'une vie.

Plein de bisous baveux héhé.

* * *

 _Note :_ J'ai été influencée par beaucoup d'artistes pour cette fanfic, notamment par un film, une série et le nouvel album de mon groupe préféré : Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Cette fanfic est un cross-over donc je ne pense pas qu'elle sera beaucoup lue, mais je tiens toutefois à vous dire que ceci est un cross-over entre la série Bates Motel (une de mes favorites) et le film Stoker (mon préféré)

J'espère que ceci vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le commencement**_

 _Le froid hivernal convenait à India, tant que celle-ci pouvait rester au chaud avec sa tasse de thé à la camomille._

 _Elle réalisa quelque chose._

 _Elle était enfin devenue une femme, et ce à cause d'un étrange revers du destin._

 _Elle avait appris que c'était son oncle, un membre de sa famille, qui lui offrait depuis toujours les mêmes chaussures chaque année._

 _Elle avait grandi avec toutes ces paires de mocassins verts et blancs, qui représentaient son cheminement à travers le temps ainsi que son évolution en tant qu'être humain. Elle les avait précieusement conservées, année après année, se demandant par ailleurs quelle en était l'utilité. Après tout, elle ne les porterait plus jamais..._

 _A part la nostalgie, cela n'inspirait pas d'autre sentiment à India, qui se sentait devenir de plus en plus lasse de la vie en général._

 _Désormais, elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé entrer dans sa vie : il lui avait pris son honneur, sa dignité. Ce soir-là, elle ne s'attendait pas à commettre l'irréparable. Pour autant, il avait su libérer son animosité, et en même temps, sa féminité. Comme quand elle chassait dans les bois tous les dimanches avec son père, et qu'ensuite il l'a récompensé tel un père fier de son fils. Elle se sentait femme en se comportant comme un homme._

 _C'était son père qui lui avait donné son identité, pas un homme comme Charlie. Un manipulateur de première, un être machiavélique et à la soif sanguinaire._

 _Oui, à partir du jour où elle l'a rencontrée, sa vie avait tout à coup changée. Sa mère la haïssait encore plus qu'auparavant, elle se mettait à faire des rêves très perturbants et elle commençait à développer des sentiments – elle qui pensait n'avoir jamais à ressentir quoique ce soit à l'égard de personne._

 _Elle avait dépassé les limites._

 _Pour encore combien de temps fallait-t-il qu'elle souffre d'être qui elle était ? De subir la haine autour d'elle rien que par le fait qu'elle existe ?_

 _Avec ceci, elle continuait à vivre… Surtout au lycée, où toutes les filles la méprisaient, et tous les garçons la dévisageaient. Il fallut que son oncle débarque, et tout le monde avait dorénavant les yeux rivés sur elle._

 _Elle, une fille des plus banales ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir se battre pour se faire une place._

 _Mais, plus elle essayait de s'en sortir, plus son oncle semblait lui montrer un intérêt particulier. Elle ne savait que faire…_

 _Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où elle avait été beaucoup trop loin pour faire marche arrière…_

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était tout.. Je compte écrire par chapitres, donc laissez moi quelques commentaires que je sache si cela mérite une suite car je viens de me remettre à l'écriture comme je l'ai dit précédemment (et que ça fait vraiiiment looongtemps hihi)_

 _Bon, je suis d'accord pour des critiques négatives (seulement si elles sont constructives et me permettent de progresser)_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu si vous l'avez fait et j'espère juste que vous allez bien je vous embrasse fort sinon._


End file.
